


Don't Die

by Im_so_lovin_your_stuff



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Minecraft, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_so_lovin_your_stuff/pseuds/Im_so_lovin_your_stuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by aoncyberplague - Minecraft Au, Gavin has a strange connection with creeper's, and other monsters in game. The guys don't know this and Gavin walks up to an Enderman and Ryan gets worried, he hasnt told Gavin hoe he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Die

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, I went over board with this. xD I kinda got really into it, but it’s done! I hope you like it :3 <3
> 
> Prompt
> 
> Title: Don’t Die.
> 
> Word Count: 907

Ryan smirked as he finished expanding Edgar's hole, something he has been meaning to do for quite some time. He made his way out of the house, noticing that it had become night time. “Should we all go to sleep now?” He asked as he made his way towards the center of down town Achievement City.

 

Geoff hummed to himself and looked up at the sky, noticing how the time had flown by. “Sure, why not. Alright, you fucks, get in bed!” He shouted, watching as everyone made their way to their houses.

 

Vagabond made his way to his bed, pulling the covers back and sitting on the edge of the bed. He pulled his iron boots off of his feet before swinging them onto the mattress. After laying down for a few moments, he sat back up. “Who the fuck isn't in bed?” He whispered to himself, standing up and making his way out of the Kung Fu house.

 

Geoff, Jack, Ray, and Michael joined him, them meeting in the middle once again. Geoff sighed, crossing his arms over his chest before glancing between the others. “Where the fuck is Gavin?”

 

Michael shrugged, looking between Ray and Jack. “I don't know. He's probably fucking around in his trophy room like a moron.”

 

Ryan reached into his pocket, pulling out his map. He opened it, looking down to view where the other was. “Why the fuck is he near the Altar of Pimps?” He closed his map and placed it back into his pocket before making his way towards it. “I'll get him.” He pulled out his diamond sword, knowing very well that mobs had just started to come out.

 

The others groaned and made their way back into their homes. Leave it to Gavin to keep them waiting once again. Ryan made his way across the map, killing any mob that got in his way. “Gavin?” He yelled after the other, looking on his map to see that he was right on top of the other. Vagabond looked up at the Altar, seeing the green of the others outfit reflect from the moon. “There you-” He paused, seeing Gavin standing in front of an Enderman, no intentions of attacking it.

 

“Hey there...” Gavin reached his hand out, making sure to stare at his feet as he did so. He heard the familiar voice call out to him, a small smile playing on his face. “Ry, look what I found!”

 

Ryan's eyes widened as he quickly ran up the Altar of Pimps. He panted as he reached the top, grabbing the other by the forearm and yanking him away. “Are you fucking stupid?! This Enderman could have killed you!” Ryan looked at the mob's knees as he pulled out his sword. He hit it a few times, hearing the other shout 'No!' multiple times.

 

“Don't kill him, you doughnut!” Gavin ran forward, trying to protect the monster, only to see Ryan had already killed it. “Why did you do that?!”

 

“You're outside in the middle of the night where monsters roam freely! Monsters that can _kill_ us. Do you even have a sword?!” Ryan placed his sword on his belt. He sighed, grabbing Gavin by the wrist and pulling him to the bottom of the Altar. “What if that thing had killed you?”

 

“But he didn't! He wasn't going to, you pleb!” The brunette mumbled the words, jerking his hand away from the older male. “He was my friend, and you killed him!”

 

“He's a monster, Gavin! You can't be friends with monsters!”

 

“Who says?!”

 

“Me!” Ryan turned around, yelling the words harshly enough to echo in the night. His face was furious, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the other. His chest rose and fell with each breath he took as he crossed his arms over his chest. “What do we do if you die, hm?”

 

Gavin jumped from the sudden yell, stilling his movements as he watched his best friend stand before him. “If I die...then...”

 

Vagabond sighed, undoing his arms from his chest and walking up to the other. He grabbed his shoulders lightly as he moved his face close to the others. “You would be dead...This isn't a game, ass hole. We don't re-spawn.” His words became more harsh as he grabbed Gavin's forearm once again, pulling him along and safely to down town Achievement City.

 

Gavin frowned, following obediently, his mouth, however, still moving. “I bet the others wouldn't care! Why do you care? You wouldn't give two shits if I fell over dead right now, would you, Ryan?!”

 

They were a few feet away from Achievement City when Ryan snapped. He turned around, forcibly pushing the brunette against a tree trunk. “I would fucking care more than you think!”

 

Gavin groaned from the pain that shot through his back. “Fuck you!” He growled the words, trying to get out of the tight grasp that the other held on him. “And why's that, you nob?!”

 

“If someone you loved died, then yes, _you would fucking care_ , Gavin!” The words spewed out of his mouth unwillingly. He instantly let the other go, his eye's widening at what he had just confessed. “Go to fucking bed.” Ryan cleared his throat as he turned around and left the other in front of the tree as he made his way to his own house.

 

The brunette sat there absentmindedly, his eyebrows raising from shock. “...What?”


End file.
